The Dream
by hellokittyisawhore
Summary: i had to write a horror story for my english class, but i dont think it turned out to be scary at all.also, i didnt know what to put this under so oh well


The Dream

When I was younger my grandfather would always tell me not to go out at night. I would always be confused and ask him why. He would never give me a straight answer. He would only mumble under his breath about devils and monsters. I just thought that he was crazy and senile.

It wasn't until he was on his death bed that he told me why I wasn't allowed to go outside at night. "Christina" he told me, "the reason why I never let you go outside at night is because I would be putting you in danger. They would find you and take you away." I was confused but didn't say anything. He continued. "Your birth mother would take you and offer you up as a sacrifice to Lucifer." I just sat there by my grandfathers bed with my mouth open. "You see" he continued, "your mother is a demon, your father however is human."

I thought he was joking but I realized, my grandfather wouldn't be joking around at a time like this. "Now listen closely" he said "don't trust ANYONE." that was the last thing he said to me. My memory is kind of hazy about what happened after that. All I remember is going back to my grandfathers house to get my things. When I got to his house though, I got a strange feeling something bad was going to happen.

Over the years, I should have learned to listen to my instincts. After all, it has saved me a couple of times. But I was stupid and still shocked at what my grandfather had told me. I walked into his house in a daze, but stopped when I saw the furniture turned over and the house looking like a tornado went through it. Then I heard something that made my heart stop. "My beautiful Christina look how much you've grown. You look just like your father except you have my eyes and hair." I whirled around to see my mom. No wait scratch out the word mom and replace it with EVIL DEMON WHO WANTS TO SACRAFICE ME TO SATIN! "Get out!" I screamed she just laughed a cruel laugh and vanished.

I was relieved until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I let out a scream when I saw my mother. But it wasn't what she looked like moments ago when I saw her. No, this time she looked like what I thought a demon would look like. Ok, well I don't really think about what demons look like, but if I did, my mom would be right on top of the list.

She was really tall, maybe 8 feet. She had skin like Freddy Krueger's. She had long razor sharp nails and had a creepy grin on her face. "What" she said, "scared of your mommy?" I could only nod my head. There was no point in lying. After all she was a demon, I assumed they could smell fear. "Im personally quite amazed your grandfather kept you alive for sixteen years. I thought I would have killed you much sooner. Oh well, more fun for me now."

As soon as my mom finished her sentence, she lunged at me. Luckily, I was prepared for her to do something like that, so I ducked out of the way. Since the door was ripped off its hinges I didn't have to waste precious time by opening the door. I ran into the woods in my grandfathers backyard. I didn't look back I just kept running. I ran without stopping for what seemed like an hour but in all actuality was only 20 minutes.

It was dark. I was in the middle of the woods and there was very little light shining through the treetops from the sun. I collapsed against a tree panting and taking deep breaths to get some air into my aching chest and lungs. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I didn't bother to stop them. I was thinking about giving up. But I realized that would be what my mom wants.

I heard my mom calling my name. Not two seconds later she was in front of me looking like she wanted to eat me. She more than likely did. "Well your to old to sacrifice now." she frowned when she said it. "But my master gave me full range on what I can do to you." Then she got happy. "You know when my father got sent to hell after he died" she started to say. "There was no way of him stopping me from harming you." She was practically dancing with glee. "Why?" I asked "why do you want to kill me? Im your daughter." "You're an abomination" she started to tell me " I wouldn't be trying to kill you if you were a full demon, but your not."

Then she lunged at me. I was sent tumbling into a tree. The impact caused me to get a crack in my skull. I tried to move but it hurt to much. She kicked me in the side with her heel. I could feel the spike going into my side then being ripped out. Then she grabbed me by my hair and slammed me into the ground.

I was in so much pain. I was bleeding profusely and I couldn't see a thing. There was dirt and mud in my eyes and all over me. "This Christina is the end for you. I've been waiting 16 years to do this." before she was going to kill me, I kept wishing she would get away from me somehow. Then I saw her go flying into a tree. When I was wishing she'd get away from me, I was looking at the tree the whole time.

Suddenly, I got some of my strength back. I saw my mother starting to get up. I got up quickly, I ran over to my mother. It took me at least 3 seconds to get to her. It would of taken any normal human maybe 3 minutes. My mother gave me a smile and laughed. "I see you're finally coming into your powers. To bad you wont be alive long enough to learn how to use them." Once again she lunged at me. This time I was ready for her and jumped out of the way.

"Wow you avoided me, to bad that's not going to be good enough." with that I felt a piercing pain go through my stomach. I looked down and saw a sword with weird engravings on them. I gasped and tears started to go down my cheeks. So this is how its going to end I thought. Im never going to see my friends again. Im never going to get to experience marriage or having kids. Im never going to do anything that I've wanted to do. I was getting weaker and I was going to die. I could feel it.

More tears started pouring out of my eyes. My mom was laughing cruelly at me. She punched the sword farther into my stomach and I gave a scream of pain. Before I died, I kept wishing my mom could feel the pain I was feeling.

She started screaming in pain. I quickly pulled out the sword in my stomach, and plunged into her chest. Another scream of pain erupted from her mouth. Then, she dropped dead.

I gave a smile at the fact I killed her. Then, I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I closed my eyes and slowly sat down putting my back against the tree. I let out one last breath, and then I died.

"Christina wake up!" "wha- what happened?" "You were having a bad dream and screaming." my grandpa told me. I started crying happily knowing it was just a dream. "It was all just a dream. Just a terrible dream." I said hugging him and cried into his shoulder. Then I started explaining my dream to him. After I finished, he got oddly silent and said it didn't mean anything. After he left, I looked in my mirror and saw my mom giving me the same cruel grin. Then she was gone.


End file.
